The Joys of being a Women
by amazingreader
Summary: On Harry's birthday he gets a letter and box of cookies from a stranger, the next day he wakes up a women!OoTP
1. Chapter 1

(AN: So this is my new story! Mind spelling, Im already halfway through with the next chapter so Hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think!)

Chapter One

Voldemort was sitting in his dark room deep in thought. He had to find a way to get rid of Harry Potter and a way to make an heir incase he were to…. Well…. disappear for a while. He knew he had a lot of female death eaters that would love to carry his heir, but in reality they were pathetic. Sure they were good at magic, but they just weren't powerful enough. Volemort needed the person that carried his heir to be almost as powerful as him. But the problem was the only people that were even close to his expectation were Dumbledore, which made him sick with disgust, and well of course the one in only Harry Potter. Personally he would love to see Potter carry his heir, just to see the boy's humiliation at the thought of it. It would be torture to the boy. The only problem with that would be the fact that the boy was in fact a boy.

Tom Riddle shifted in his seat. _If only Potter magically turned into a girl._ He thought to himself. It would be perfect he could capture Potter, impregnate him, and produce the most powerful kid the world had ever seen. He could corrupt the kid from young to be dark, to torture, to kill, to be cunning. And the best part of it would be knowing that Harry Potter would watch as his kid turned into the next dark lord. The problem in this was that boys just don't get pregnant. Then it hit him. Who said Harry Potter couldn't be magically turned into a girl, and who said he couldn't do it. He was in fact the greatest wizard of all time right?

Voldemort let out a high evil laugh. While laying on a small bed in a small room Harry Potter shivered in his sleep.

Harry Potter sat in his room doing nothing but starring at the ceiling. It was all his fault that Cedric died. He was the bloody idiot that mentioned sharing. He pretty much murdered him. He didn't mean to. He didn't want him to die. But then again when did Harry ever get what he wanted.

_SWOOP!CLANG! _Harry jumped clearly startled as he saw his supper go through his cat flap. He slowly got off his bed and walked over to the bowl on the floor. Looked like it was soup night again, as it had been for every meal for the past month. But Harry was so hungry he didn't care at the moment. He quickly slurped it all up with a smile thinking how lucky he was that he sent Hedwig out. Ever since he got back to Pivet Drive from school he had been locked in his room. The reason was unknown to Harry. After his meal Harry once again sat down on his bed in boredom doing nothing but thinking.

He was there for a while when a couple of hoots brought his attention to his window. Harry quickly got off his bed and opened his window letting 3 owls in. He quickly recognized Ron's owl out of all them, and then of course he recognized Hedwig caring him a letter more then likely from Sirius. But the last owl Harry had no clue who's it was. He watched as the owl dropped a package and a letter on his bed beside him then took off. _Weird_, Harry thought to himself. Then he just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the letter from Ron's owl. In all honesty Harry was upset with both of his best friends. Not only did they tell him nothing of what was happening in the world but they didn't tell him where they were staying. All they would say is I'm safe but not at home I can't tell you where though.

Opening the letter he read.

_Hey Harry,_

_Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I am having a dreadfully boring summer cleaning and listening to Hermione talking my ear off. I hope the muggles are treating you well, I wish you were here mate. You certainly would make things more interesting. I know you're a little put off at us mate, but we really cant tell you anything. I hope we can get you soon, so we can talk in person.` Mione says hi and happy birthday._

_Ron_

Harry read through the letter full of anger. Oh yeah Ron was suffering all right. He didn't have to be locked in a room 24-7 all by himself with hardly anything to eat. The letter was utterly useless and pathetic. Harry crumpled the letter up and threw it on the floor then grabbed the next letter.

_Harry,_

_I know we haven't wrote in a while but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope it is going wonderful. I wish you didn't have to celebrate with the muggles though. They better be treating you right, if not just write me and I'll deal with them Padfoot style! I know your going through a hard time prongslet, hell I would be pretty upset if I was you. But well just try to make the best of it. And Before I end this letter I wand to tell you two things. One is I want you to get it through your head that IT IS NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM THAT IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT CEDRIC DEAD! And if you don't I will force it through your head the next time I see you. The other thing is well HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Keep in touch and out of trouble._

_Sirius_

_Ps. Don't do anything I would do_

Harry read this letter calmly. Smiling in some parts frowning in others. He didn't know whither to be irritated or amused. He sighed and laid the letter down and open the next letter that went with the odd package.

_Harry,_

_I realized we haven't talked that much this year, well as much as we should. I just wanted to let you know that you are one of my best friends even though we aren't close. I know that Cedric's death has taken a toil on you, and you family isn't the best. But I want to remind you that you always will have a family in your friends. In this package I have a token for our friendship. Happy Birthday Harry._

_Your New Family_

Harry read the letter. Then read it again. Then read it one more time. He didn't understand it. Who wrote it? And what the hell was with signing you knew family on it. It was just to… to ….sensitively written to be anyone he knew. Harry shrugged and opened the package with curiosity. Inside he found a plate of fresh warm cookies. Harry smiled in happiness. He was starving and the cookies were simply mouth watering. He quickly wolfed down all the cookies and fell asleep for once with a plump full stomach. . . .

Harry woke up feeling different. His whole body was sore for some reason. Very slowly he got up and stretched tilting his head back and reached for the ceiling of his room. But then he noticed an odd feeling on his back and chest. Something was tickling his back and something was on his chest. His hands went to the middle of his back to feel what was tickling him. He felt long silky hair. _No, no, no that can't be right,_ he thought as he trailed it back to his head. His hair couldn't have grown that long over night. His hands started to roam the rest of his body. As they trailed his face he noticed how soft his skin was. _Has it always been that way_. Then he roamed down to his body then froze on his chest. _No way. Now way. No way! No Freaking WAY!_ Harry ran to the bathroom not noticing his locked door opening by its self. For a couple of seconds he stood there with the light off, scared to turn it on and see his reflection. He quietly shut the door and flipped the switch. Starring back at him from the mirror was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even more gorgeous then a veela. Her hair was a long curly ebony, so silky and shiny. Harry yearned to brush her fingers through it. Her face was that of an angel. Her nose was small with full pink lips and high cheek bones. So lovely. And her eyes. Great glowing orbs of emeralds. Her skin was porcelain with a faint blush in her cheeks. Her frame was skinny and lean, with all the right curves. She was like a doll, perfect, absolutely flawless.

That was when he realized that was him. The beauty was him. He was a girl! He looked down at himself and saw all his manly parts were replaced with women parts. His mind filled with panic as so many questions formed in his head. Who did this? How could this happen? What caused this? What was happening? How was he suppose to react? What should he do?

Harry paced back and forth then it hit him. The cookies. Harry flew to his room and looked at the empty plate of where the cookies were once at. He at all of them. All that was left was one tiny crumb. He didn't know what to do. Once his aunt and uncle woke up they would kick him out for..well what happen. He couldn't go to Ron, Hermione, or Sirius cause he didn't know where they were. He couldn't go to Digaon Alley because people were there and would see him as a girl. What was he to do? He didn't know if this was forever or would it wear off. Was there even a cure?

St. Mungos! Yes he would go there and get help from a doctor or healer or whatever they were called! They would know what to do. Quickly he walked to his miniature trunk and whispered, "Large." Causing his trunk to turn to normal size. It was brilliant really. Hermione's charm that activated by words without his own magic. Opening the trunk he grabbed a cloak and shrunk the trunk again then placed it in his pocket along with a cookie crumb to test, then raced out in the night.

(AN: COMMENT REVIEW!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry walked to the end of the driveway putting the hood of his cloak up to hide his girlish features. Gracefully he took his wand out and called the knight bus. In less then 5 seconds it stopped in front of him.

" `Ello and welcome to the knight bus. I'm Stan and-"

Harry shoved the guy all the way into the bus while hopping on.

"What choo do that for?" Stan said looking slightly offended.

"Sorry," Harry spoke softly, "I need to go to St. Mungos immediately. It's an emergency."

"Well all choo did was had to say ma'am." Smiling at him.

Harry had to bite back a remark at the ma'am part. Sighing he took a seat to get there.

"So you know we picked up Harry Potter at the same spot we did you some years ago. Right Erne!"

Harry froze at the sound of his name then realized he hadn't been caught yet. He just ignored the comment.

"Say how do I know your not a death eater in disguise?" Stan said just realizing that the girl in front of him was completely covered not showing anything.

"If I was a death eater I would have killed you by now." Harry said simply.

"Good point."

He just nodded.

Finally the knight bus approached to a stop. "Well 'eres your stop miss. Good luck."

"Thanks," was all she said as she disappeared from Stan's sight.

_Wonder who she was?_ Stan thought. Then shrugged his shoulders and went to pick up another person….

Harry Potter was sitting in a waiting room drumming his long feminine fingers on a chair waiting next to a women with a face of a horse reminding him of his aunt in a weird way. And a man with the body of a walrus sitting on the other side of him strangely reminding of his uncle. Then there was a boy across from him his whole body of that of an blond ape. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the irony that all the people in the room reminded him of his relatives. Except the women with the face of an old balding man. The walrus man rudely told him to shut up because he was in the same place as them. While the women with the old face snapped at him asking him what he expected in the waiting room of transformations gone wrong. He quickly stiffed his laugh.

"Harry Potter?" An attendant came out with the look of excitement on her face. Harry scowled having his name said out loud like that. _Could this be anymore humiliating?_ He thought as a blush spread through her cheeks. Pulling his hood down lower he stood up. The attendant looked over him with her eyebrows raised at the cloak covering his whole body.

"Follow me." She said as she turned around and walked away. He frowned as he followed the women feeling the surprised eyes of the others in the waiting room. The women lead him into an examination room then left telling him the healer will come to look at him in a moment. Harry sighed as he took a seat. With in a second the healer was there slightly out of breathe.

"Mr. Potter pleasure." The healer said. Harry scowled as he saw the healer raise his eyebrows to at his cloak. "In order to see what's wrong I need you to take that cloak off sir."

Sighing Harry slid the cloak off him, blushing at the healers intake breath. The healer circled her slowly.

"Well," he said in awe and shock.

"Um..well…interesting…..yes…..well very interesting." Harry fidgeted with his fingers as the healer continued to circle him.

"Well….hmm…..yeah…..well…very inter-"

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT! JUST DO YOUR JOB AND TURN ME BACK INTO A BOY!" Harry shrieked then winced at his high voice.

"Alright miss! Alright. Just calm down. First tell me what happened."

And so for the next four hours and two healers later Harry got his results.

"Sorry Mr…er…Miss Potter but your stuck as a girl for the rest of you life. It is unfortunately irreversible the potion was indeed mixed in the cookies. From the small piece of cookie you gave us we detected a impossibly strong gender changing potion. This certain potion however is so dark that if you try to change yourself back using magic you will die. I am sorry Miss Potter have a good rest of the day." And with that the healer left as Harry sat there in shock.

_No! NO! NO! NO! Why was this happening to him! What was he going to do! What were her friends going to say! Crap what was Hogwarts going to say! _That's when Harry realized the world was officially ending.

For the next two hours Harry walked mindlessly in the hospital then picked a random spot and slumped to the floor. What was he…or now she going to do? Where was she going to go? Who sent her those cookies and why?

He couldn't go to Ron's or Hermione's or Sirius's. What other friends did he have that would accept her in her state, while not telling the whole world. Neville. Yes that was the answer he..er…she would go to Neville's and go from there.

Twenty minutes later she found herself at Neville's front step swearing she would never ride the knight buss again after dealing with Stan hitting on her once he saw her with her hood down. It was now 10 in the morning they should be home. She hoped. Pulling up her hood Harry knocked on the door.

After a couple of minutes Mrs. Longbottom opened the door her gaze sharp as she looked at the cloaked girl in black.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably then pulled up her courage and looked at Mrs. Longbottom.

"I am a friend of Neville's and I need to talk to both of you now." She said strongly and confidently.

Mrs. Longbottom looked at her with her eyebrow raised. _GOSH WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE RAISEING THEIR EYEBROWS AT ME!_ Harry shrieked mentally.

"How do I know your not a death eater?" The older women asked suspiciously.

So then very loud and clearly Harry did one of the things a death eater would never think of, "VOLDEMORT!"

The old women cringed but nodded her head and let her in. "Keep walking down this hall then take a seat at the last room I'll go get Neville."

Harry nodded and did as she said. Neville's house was not just a house but more like a mansion. It was huge. Taking a seat on one of the old fashion Victorian couches, she slumped back in exhaustion and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew there was a cough and the old lady and Neville filled the room.

"Who are you?" The women said again. But Harry ignored her and looked at Neville, "Listen Neville and listen very closely. Do you know of Anyone that gave Harry Potter cookies for his birthday?"

Neville looked confused. Whatever he expected her to say it wasn't that. "Well um no…. not that I know of. You know Harry? I'm sorry I don't recognize your voice."

"Of course you don't recognize my voice. You want to know why Neville? You want to know why!" Harry said getting upset. Neville gave a sharp nodded looking somewhat frightened.

"I'll tell you why! Because I'm A Bloody GIRL! That's why that's why Neville. I turned into a Feaking girl and now I'm stuck!" Harry yelled on the verge of tears pulling down the hood of her cloak.

Mrs. Longbottom and Neville both gasped in awe at her beauty.

"Wh….who… are you?" Neville stuttered in amazement.

"Who am I? Who am I? I am Harry Freaking Potter! The Boy Who Has The Worst Luck In the World!"

"No." he gasped.

"Yeah… I'm Harry." She said showing her scar that unfortunately she still had. Then from all the exhaustion and all the unfamiliar emotions coursing through him, Harry burst into tears. Neville unknowing what to do just followed instinct and awkwardly rapped his arms around the crying girl who was now crying into his shoulder. They stayed like that for 10 minutes till she fell asleep. Gently he laid her down on the couch while his grandma concurred a blanket and covered the beautiful girl.

"What are we going to do gran?" Neville whispered to the old lady.

"She will stay here. If she is who she says she is then she knows not a thing about being a women. I will teacher. Plus she probably has no where to go, that's why she came here."

"So she will stay." They both looked at the young women sleeping on the couch.

"Yes she will stay." Mrs. Longbottom whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Whew! 8 pages done with. Mind spelling I didn't spell check it. I finally wrote Draco and Ron's reaction! Hope you like it! Please Review and give me ideas to keep writing.. I'm open to all opinions! Thanks for reading)

Chapter 3

It had been 4 weeks since Harry arrived at the Longbottom Manor. Over that period of time Harry and Neville had formed a brother sister like bond. They did everything together and spent hours just talking. While Harry tutored Neville in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Neville tutored Harry in Herbology. They both worked on their Homework together and read ahead on there new books for the next year. Harry was very pleased Mrs. Longbottom offered to go to Digon Alley and pick up there school things by herself. Harry just wasn't read to show her new face in public, not ready for the embarrassment. Oh! How people would get a kick out of the Boy-Who-Lived turned GIRL! She could practically see the headlines of the Daily Prophet or even Witches Weekly. They were already talking about him being a no good liar only seeking attention for talking about Voldemort. He knew the Longbottoms believed him, but she was still upset about it.

But at the moment Harry didn't really care about it, she was a nervous wreck. School would begin in just a day. A DAY! She was not ready. She wasn't ready to show her face. She changed her mind over and over again about going or not. In the end she knew she would go. Hogwarts was home. Over the past 3 weeks she and Mrs. Longbottom went over classes of what women did, how they walked, talked, eat, acted, sleeped, and other embarrassing womanly stuff. Much to her embarrassment Mrs. Longbottom even gave her The Talk. That was simply mortifying especially when Neville walked in and grabbed something from the room. In a way it was funny how his face took the shade of a tomato in a matter of seconds then ran out of the room with the wrong thing and had to come back. She would have laughed if she hadn't been so embarrassed herself.

It was the night before they would leave for Hogwarts all trunks were packed, clothes were set out, the house was silent and sleeping. But the two teenagers weren't. Harry was sitting on Neville's bed legs crossed and her long raven black hair messily thrown over her left shoulder. Her emerald green eyes watched Neville who was in his bed looking at her.

"You ready for tomorrow." He asked her.

"Nope not at all." She said defiantly. "But I'm going. I've been thinking. If they don't like my new look then they don't have to look at me."

Neville laughed. "Trust me I think the guys will love your new look." She blushed and smacked Neville. Who held his hands up in defence, "I was just saying."

"It's going to be horrible though. Just think what everyone is going to say. Imagine Malfoy! He will get a kick out of this one."

"It wont be that bad. Plus you have an advantage. You can kick his butt, but he can't attack you because you're an innocent girl!"

She looked thoughtful at that news. "I suppose." Then they both grinned evilly at each other. Then Neville looked down at his fingers and frowned. "So Harry you're a girl right?" He said slowly.

Harry snorted, "Just figure that out now."

"Well no. It's just-well I just-you know-I-I Just-"

"Spit it out Nev."

"I want a girls opinion on summthin." He said muffled from his beat red face hiding a pillow.

"Alright, what is it." Harry asked with her eyebrows raised (a habit she got pretty quickly).

"Well…um….as a girl….do um you think…..I'm hansom?" He stumbled clearly embarrassed.

Harry laughed. "Of course I think your hansom Nev, I don't find you attractive though. Your like my brother. That's just gross. But yes Neville I find you hansom." And in truth Neville was hansom. His baby fat was gone and replaced with lean muscels he built up in the summer from all the long walks and exercise Harry and him went on.

"Oh." Neville said clearly happy.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh its nothing. Just wondering."

"Is it a girl?"Harry asked scooting closer to Neville with a sly smile.

"N-N-No! W-Why would you t-think that!" The boy stuttered his voice reaching a pitch higher.

Harry shook that off. "Come on Nev you can tell me."

"It's nothing just drop it."

"Come on I thought we were close Nev. You know you can tell me anything. Maybe I can help you!"

"No."

Harry looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Please." She whispered.

Neville scowled. "That is tottaly unfair and you know that Harry. Don't you give me that look! That is playing low!"

Harry continued to look at him like that.

Thirty seconds later Neville cracked."Fine! Fine! I'll Tell you! Just stop looking at me like that!"

Harry grinned and laughed with excitement.

"Well who is it. Who is it!"

"You promise you will not tell." Neville said with a stern defeated voice.

"Cross my heart hope to die." Harry saw Neville confused. "Muggle saying. I won't say."

"You promise."

"I promise."

"Alright but don't judge me."

"NEVILLE JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

"Alright. Alright. Just calm down." Neville sighed, "It's Hermione."

Harry just sat there for a while letting the information soak in. Then she started laughing. She laughed and laughed till tears were in her eyes. While Harry was laughing her heart out Neville got angrier. He felt betrayed he just told Harry his sister one of the biggest secret he had and she laughed at him.

"Well if you think it's so funny you can just get out." He snapped at her, arms crossed and jaw clenched.

She stopped laughing and just smiled. "I'm not laughing at you Nev, it's just this couldn't be more perfect. She's one of my closest best friends. If anything I can tell what she's thinking I'll help you."

He looked at her in relief and happiness. "Oh. Well it's late get to bed we got a big day tomorrow!"

She groaned and scowled at him. "Thanks for reminding me." She stalked out the room then stopped at the door. "Don't you worry your pretty little head Nev. I'll help you with your girl problems." She winked at him then walked out of the room with the grace of a cat.

"Your one to talk about girl problems!" Neville yelled after her. In the distance he heard a soft laugh.

"Girls." He muttered then fell asleep…

Voldemort sat in his throne and smiled. He was almost certain that Potter was now a girl. The plate that the cookies were on had a charm on it which told him if any were taken. The cookies themselves also had a charm that made them mouthwatering and extremely desirable. He was almost certain, but he wanted proof to make sure phase 1 was complete. In all he had 4 phases of his plan. Phase 1 was the change it's self. Phase 2 was the kidnap which he planned to kidnap Potter from Hogwarts just to piss off the old man Dumbles. Phase 3 was to dose Potter with love and lust potions that would wear off in the nine month period. The 4th and final phase would be to make Potter pregnant. It was brilliant.

"Master." A voice broke through his thoughts. Tom Riddle looked down to see Severus kissing the bottom of his robes then standing up.

"Ah Severus, It's good to see you." Snape just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I got a job for you Severus. You see my friend I've set things in motion for my knew way to get rid of the boy known as Harry Potter."

Snape merely raised his eyebrows.

"I need an heir. I am getting old so I want a powerful heir. But you see the only problem was that there were only a few powerful people that almost reach my limit, to produce an heir. And these people were old Dumbles and of course Potter. Of course Dumbles is out of the picture. So that leaves Harry Potter."

Snape looked at him his eyebrows raised even higher.

"So now my dear Severus imagine my frustration to find out the only person suitable to produce my heir is a boy. And then I came to a solution and took care of the problem."

Snape paused for a moment. "Are you saying that you changed Potter into a girl? My Lord."

"Oh Severus you do catch on quickly, yes I changed Potter into a girl. About a month ago infact. What I want you to do is report back to me with a picture of Potter as proof that the potion I gave him-her worked."

Severus nodded. "Do you know what Potter will look like?"

"No and I don't care as long as I can produce an heir."

Snape looked thoughtful, then cracked a smile, and then started to chuckle. Voldemort glared at Snape which made him stop immediately.

"Something amuses you?"

"Sorry my Lord, I'm just trying imagine the look on Potters face when he figured out." Voldemort gave a soft high laugh, then dismissed Snape….

Harry woke up with a start, it was 6 o'clock in the morning and Neville and Mrs. Longbottom would be up in the kitchen. Harry just laid there for a while letting her dream soak in. She should have known it was Voldemort. She should have known. Then it hit her. He wanted her. He didn't want to kill her, he wanted an heir. She was suddenly filled with anger.

"NO!" She shrieked tears flooding her eyes. The window in her room shattered. The dresser drawers opened and the contents flew out banging against the wall. She started to pace while all around her the things in her room were braking and shattering. She couldn't let this happen she wouldn't. She would rather die! And Snape! She wanted to kill that man almost as much as she wanted to kill old Voldy. How could he laugh at her? How could he! He always hated her but to laugh at her! Then as suddenly as the anger came fear and a million other emotions flew through her. She collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. The room around her looking like a tornado went through it. She was so filled with so many emotions she didn't even register the fact that the two Longbottoms came flying in.

"What happened?" She heard someone whisper.

"I'm not sure. Get her out of here while I take care of the room."

Then before she knew it she was in another room with Neville's arms around her. She didn't know how long she was there and didn't care either.

"Nev. It was him. It was Voldemort." She whispered to him her tears finally subsided.

"What! Why?" Neville said knowing clearly what she was talking about.

She looked at him. Almost even more beautiful with her red puffy emerald eyes blazing with so many emotions. "He wants a heir. Nev. He wants a powerful heir." And with that she started crying again while Neville paled.

Severus Snape laughed as he walked into the Headmasters office.

"Hello Severus! You seem in a good mood today." Albus said his eyes twinkling at the sight of the potion master.

"Yes. I just got very amusing information Albus. From our dear friend the Dark Lord." Albus' eyes twinkled even brighter as Severus got all his attention.

"Well what is it my dear boy! Spit it out!"

Severus chuckled again. "Your golden boy Harry Potter was….(clearing throat)…..recently turned into a girl last month."

The headmaster's mouth dropped as he stared at Severus. "But-But-…..well Why?"

Severus coughed a couple of times in order to hide his laugh. "Well you see… The Dark Lord wants someone powerful to bear his..um..heir. He choose Potter." The potion master looked up at the Headmaster Albus and started laughing at the horror on his face.

"I don't see anything that is funny about this! This is terrible!" Albus snapped.

"But..ha ha…you don't…ha ha…see…gasp gasp…." Snape stopped for a couple of seconds and regained control of himself then continued with a smile. "Potter was very emotional for a boy right." The headmaster nodded. "And when Potter is very emotional he gets more powerful yes?" The headmaster nodded again.

"Well, if Potter was emotional as a boy imagine him as a girl. His emotions will be doubled maybe tripled. If the Dark Lord had trouble with Harry as a boy he will have hell with Harry as a girl. Who will be after his skin once he..er…she finds out he did this."

The headmaster processed this information and then looked at the potion master and then they both started laughing…

The Prefects meeting had just ended on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione took their duties of patrolling the halls while personally looking for Harry. They both were a little upset with Harry for not sending a single letter to anybody after his birthday. She knew he was mad at them, and she couldn't blame him. She would be mad to. She also didn't blame him that he never wrote back to them. What she was mad about was the fact that he went to Neville's house without telling anyone. He had the whole Order in a frenzy trying to find him. It wasn't till Mrs. Longbottom said she had Harry two days later that they knew where he was. She was also upset with Neville's grandma for not letting them take Harry to them or letting them see Harry.

"`Mione I found Neville." Ron said pointing toward a compartment. They both went inside when they realized there was another girl with Neville. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy which she brushed off right away. Neville looked up at them. Hermione noticed that he lost all his baby fat and gained some muscle, he was very hansom she found. She also notice the a touch of sadness and worry in his eyes. The girl who sat across from him was facing the window not looking at anyone. She had long black curly hair that hung to her back.

"Hey Neville." Hermione said looking at him.

"Hey Hermione, Ron." He said nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes at his bluntness.

"Yeah." He said looking out the window. There was a moment of silence.

"Well where is he!" Neville winced at the he part then just shrugged his shoulders.

"Neville we have to talk to him! He hasn't written us at all since before his birthday. He didn't even tell us he was staying with you!"

"I take it you don't like to be at the side of the stick with no information Ronald. Isn't that what you did to him. Hermione..Ron. You guys never gave him any information." The girl said still facing the window.

They all looked at the girl.

"What do you know about Harry! He's our best friend! I don't remember Harry ever talking about a girl!"

"Best friends. BEST FRIENDS! Don't make me laugh." She said turning around. Ron and Hermione gasped as they took in the gorgeous girl with long black hair and brilliant green eyes that blazed with anger. "I sat over half my summer. HALF MY SUMMER! Waiting for any information news about whats going on. Do you know what it is like to be locked into your room for days on end with noting to do but think..and think… and THINK about everything that went wrong. After all I've done dealing with the philosophers stone, Tom Riddle, and Voldemort himself. I was the one who saw him come back! I WAS THE ONE WHO FACED HIM! I WAS THE ONE WHO SAW CEDRIC DIE!" The girl was yelling now. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE LOCKED IN A ROOM STARVING WITH NOTHING TO DO BUT THINK HOW IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE THE DAY OF YOUR BIRTHDAY YOU TURN INTO A FREAKING GIRL!" Hermione gasped. "A GIRL! Best Friends, where were you when you I needed you guys." The girl ended sniffling.

Then without even thinking Hermione swooped the girl in her arms, the girl froze for a second then relaxed and started sobbing. "I am so sorry Harry. Dumbledore made us promise not to say anything. That is no excuse and we'll make it up to you. We'll make it up to you." She whispered to the girl a single tear leaked from her eye. Ron just stood there staring at Harry mouth opened. Then Hermione let go of Harry. "We have to go patrol. We are prefects. But we will be back to talk." Then Hermione dragged Ron out of the room.

There was silence between the two when she broke it.

"So what do you think Ron? About Harry?"

"I-I-WOW!" He stuttered. "I'm a little mad at Harry though."

Hermione stopped and looked at him. "Why?"

"Well he never told us he had a sister! Do you think he would be mad at me if I dated her?"

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Are you really that slow! Did you not hear a word that went on in that compartment!"

"I'll take that as a no then. Darn to bad she was H-O-T, Hot!"

Hermione just slapped her forehead and walked away.

"What!" Ron called after her trying to catch up…

Draco Malfoy had looked almost every where for Potters compartment hoping to pick on him just to have fun, and because he was bored. He stopped at the last one and saw Neville in it. _Well better then nothing_, he thought and went in. "Well… Well… If it isn't Longbottom? Been to St. Mungos anytime soon?"

Neville looked up furious at Draco's dig. Draco himself felt it was a little harsh to but had to keep his reputation some way.

"Go away Malfoy you are unwanted here. We got enough problems as it is." A soft smooth voice spoke from the furthest corner of the compartment by the window. There he saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Beautiful face, long curly ebony hiar, and blazing green eyes that saw into his soul. His heart froze. He paused for a moment then regained himself. He walked over to her and got down on his knee taking her hand in his.

"Hi. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. And who might you be you beautiful gem?" He brought her hand to his lips but before he could kiss it she took it away.

"What the hell are you playing at Malfoy! Get away from me you creep!" She shrieked. He stood there in shock at being denied. A Malfoy was never denied.

"You heard her get out of here Malfoy." Neville said grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him to the door. Draco was surprised by Neville steal grip. He stopped by the door and looked at the girl.

"Talk to you latter sugar." He winked then left.

Harry looked at her hand then at Neville with wide eyes. "Did Draco Malfoy just flirt with me?"

Neville nodded then started to laugh at Harry's look of horror. This was going to be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Yup so I just started school I will now be updater once a week. Please review I want to know what you think! I'm also open to different ideas! Next chapter DRACO!)

Chapter 4

The four Gryffindors walked off the train full of different personalities. Harry's personality at the moment was panic, fear, and embarrassment. Hermione's was excited and happy she was rambling about the OWLs this year at which everybody ignored her. Ron's was lovestruck as he stared at Harry as she walked slowly to the carriages, drool almost running down his face. While Neville was glaring at Ron and any other boy that stared at Harry in an older brotherly protective way. Everyone was caught up in there own emotions to notice any others at the moment. They all walked to the first carrage they saw till Harry foze.

"What are those?" she asked as she pointed to the horses that looked like they came back from the dead.

"What are what?" Hermione said looking at Harry in confusion.

"Those zombie horse like things that are carring the carriage."

"Harry I don't see anything pulling the carriage. There was never anything pulling them before."

Harry looked at Neville who shrugged and nodded his head.

"Must be seeing things." Harry muttered.

Slowly the four of them started climbing onto the carriage that fit six and waited for it to go.

"So where is Harry? I haven't seen him around." Ron asked in confusion. Everyone turned to look at Ron, their eyebrows raised.

"What?" Ron asked hands up as if to defend himself.

"Hermione I think there's something wrong with Ron. I mean I know he's slow but he has never been that slow." Harry told Hermione her voice full of concern.

Hermione nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak when a soft faraway voice cut her off.

"It was probably the Nargles." Now everyone looked at the source of the voice. There on the ground was a small witch with long blond hair and dazed pale blue eyes. "That or the fact his brothers mixed a slowness potion in his food that just took effect."

"That makes sense. The twins." Harry whispered. Then turned to Hermione and mouthed to her 'Who is that'.

"Everyone this is Loon-er um- Luna Lovegood. She is a Ravenclaw just a year younger than us." There was a murmer of hello's from the group.

"Would you like to sit with us Luna?" Ron asked. Everyones head turned toward Ron who was no longer staring at Harry but at Luna. Luna shrugged and jumped in. A second later the cart started to move towards the castle.

"Harry I must say I love your new look." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

Harry blushed. "Erm thank you. How'd you know it was me?"

"Well your eyes gave you away. My father was thinking of writing a story of how you were a girl in disguise cause you'd rather be a boy."

Harry choked and started coughing her cheeks flaming red. Neville started laughing while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Luna's father is the editor of the Quibler." Her voice friendly but her eyes shone that she didn't approve.

There was a silence after that at which they just enjoyed the ride. After a couple of minutes they saw the looming form of Hogwarts. All there excitement grew as they grew nearer and nearer. Then right before they reached the point Harry wiped out her wand.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked his eyes glancing all over for a threat.

"Being creative." And with that Harry pointed his wand at his shirt. They all watched in surprise as Harry's form fitting shirt turned black with red words.

_**You mess with me**_

_**You Pay**_

…_**.(Voldemort)**_

There was a dead silence as they read his shirt then they all cracked a smile.

"Perfect Har Perfect." Neville said.

Nobody said anything else till Ron broke the silence.

"Ok really where is Harry?"…

Harry walked into Hogwarts head down surrounding by her friends. Her main goal was to get to Professor McGonagal or Dumbledore before being seen. They stopped in the middle of the crowded stair case to the great hall.

"Do you see them?" She asked peering over Neville's shoulder.

"No I don't see them. Maybe we should walk to Dumbledore's office and wait there." Neville suggested.

The others nodded but stopped when Harry froze. She saw him. She saw him and suddenly all the furry she felt before came back. He stood there with a camera in hand with a smug little grin on his face. He dared to laugh at her before. He would pay.

And so there in the middle of a sea of people Harry did what no women, no man had the guts to do. She walked right up to him in angry strides. All the people froze and backed away from here clearing a path. It was there in her black tee-shirt she slapped Severus Snape with such a might he fell on his butt.

"YOU IDIOTIC BUFOON! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME! HOW DARE LAUGH AT ME! ME! YOU-YOU-YOU! ARGHHH!" she screeched at the man on the ground staring up at her in total shock. Then she took her foot and kicked him in the spot that mad him groan over in pain. She lifted her foot for another kick when she felt a hand on her. Her angry face saw the one of a very guiltily amused Dumbledore.

"My dear, I think that is enough. Why don't we take a walk to the office." He said pulling her away from the guy on the ground rolling around in pain.

"Wait. Wait. Picture." Snape groaned out holding a camera unsteadily in his hands.

"You want a picture? You want a picture? Give your master one of this." She glared at him her middle finger sticking up to the camera. The was noise and a flash. Then Dumbledore guided her away from all the gapping students. As they walked away they heard a cheer from the twins followed by a session of clapping from the Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs. The old mans eyes twinkled so bright Harry thought they would out shine a star…..

"So how are you taking to being a girl Harry?" Dumbledore asked the girl sitting across form him in a chair the person sat once before as a boy.

"It's different…" She said slowly. "There are so many emotions going through me at one time. It's absolutely terrifying"

The headmaster chuckled. "I understand that my dear. But was it necessary to beat up my only potions master?"

"Well what can I say. Karma's a B-"  
>"Yes well I know he's not the easiest person to get along with. But did you really need to lash out in violence?"<p>

"Yeah well he shouldn't have laughed at me." Harry sniffed stubbornly. Dumbledore sighed and gave up the losing battle.

"Well here's what we are going to do. I will supply you with a new uniform. But I can not change your dorm arrangement just yet but I'll add another bathroom. I'll get you with other girls as quick as possible." Harry nodded.

"I also know about the Voldemort situation you have. So I will have to ask you to always travel with someone else. I don't mean to be mean but I will not leave my students unprotected. So I have warned teachers that if you are found all alone by yourself in the hallways at any time they will give you detention." Harry opened her mouth to fight it but then shut it realizing he was only trying to help. Frowning she nodded. "Well Harry I suppose you have a feast to get to. I just got a couple of things to do so you can just go without me. I'll catch up."

"Alright." The beautiful women stood up and walked to the door when Dumbledore's voice stopped her.

"And Harry. I love the shirt."

"Thanks sir." And with that Harry left, leaving the old man in thought. Yes, Voldemort defiantly mad a mastake. If he thought that Harry as a boy who tried to stay out of trouble was bad. Now he had an emotionally upset women ready to hunt him down and tear him apart. Yes this would be an interesting year….

(AN: Alright so this chapter ended here because I'm not sure if I want Umbrige as a teacher or Remus with a mysterious huge girmlike black dog. ~wink wink~ If you have an opinion I want to hear it! Review!)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! The past month as been horrible for me! I got a job (Which was nice) but then there was some family problems I had to deal with, school work, studying, and a suicidal friend that was and had been manipulating me forever. So I repeat I am SO SORRY!

Chapter 5 or something

"I swear she was the hottest thing I have ever seen!"

"HOT! You call that HOT! That was down right terrifying!"

"Yeah it was a bit scary..but did you see her! I almost had a heart attack just looking at her. Her long black hair wipping around her face, her emerald green eyes blazing like fires only the sun could ha-"

"ALRIGHT AHLIGHT! Dude snap out of it! Yeah she was gorgeous but also scary. And did you feel that power! I swear that is the most power I have ever felt in my life! I swear I almost peed my pants when I saw her and felt that power and emotion of pure loathing. Poor Snape."

"Forget Snape I want to know who she was."

"I wonder to. I've never seen her around before. Do you think she's related to Potter?"

"Has to be looks just like him except beautiful and a chick."

The two boys looked at each other and both said at the same time. "Potter's sister."

….

The dining hall was loud and full of children from the ages 11-17. All the children were then sorted into 4 tables each representing their house. Neville, Hermione, and a slightly confused Ron were all sitting on the Gryffindor side pushing there plates away from them as they kept peering towards the doors as if expecting somebody to come through. It had been at least 15 minutes ago since the first years sorting and there was no sign of Harry at all but she did notice Snape was missing and Dumbledore walked in about a minute ago with a strange glint in his eyes. Hermione sighed as she looked back at her plate which was half eaten when she was interrupted by the Weasley twins.

"Hiya Hermione, Neville." They paused for a moment then covered a laugh with a couple of coughs before they said, "Ronnikins." Hermione looked at them with suspicion.

"Is there something there is funny boys?"

They turned toward Hermione with identical innocent expressions on there faces.

"Oh no our dear sweet Hermione. Nothing is funny at all."

"Do you two have any thing to do with poor Ron's new attitude?"

Both suddenly had expressions of mock hurt. "What! Us! Oh Hermione-"

"-How you wound us! How could you think-"

"That we would do anything to hurt our-"

"Beloved-"

"Darling-"

"Little brother!"

Hermione snorted at their antics.

"But tell us my dear Hermione." Both twins looked at her with big eyes then both asked. "Did it work?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes halfway through the train ride Ron suddenly became even more stupid then normal! We're talking about Crabb and Goyle thick!"

The twins gave a hoot and a cheer giving each other a high five.

"Alright! Alright its so funny I know. Can you just get him back to normal." Neville said looking annoyed as Ron was explaining how the twin looked just like his brothers.

"You mean he's not back to normal. He should be okay by now. Oh well just slip this in his drink." Fred said giving Neville a small bottle of bright blue liquid.

Neville thanked them then suddenly shouted, "HEY RON LOOK THERE'S A DUCK!" Ron looked bewildered and looked in that direction while Neville poured the liquid into Ron's pumpkin juice.

"Oh no it disappeared you know Ron I'm thirsty. How 'bout you?" Neville said taking a sip of his drink. Ron looked confused but nodded and took a sip of his drink. The effect was immediate Ron's went from confused to even more confused.

"Hermione how'd I get here? Weren't we going to look for Harry like a second ago? How'd we get into Hogwarts? And Bloody 'Ell my head is pounding! GAH!" Ron bent down and but his head in his hands.

Hermione sighed, she needed to do a lot of explaining now.

…..

Harry took her time walking towards the great hall. She was in no rush to face all the people in the welcoming feast. It was 10 minutes before she opened the door when she heard Dumbledore speak. At first she was shocked that he made it there before her, shaking her head she listened as Dumbledore came to the end of his speech.

"Now my dear students I have some news to share with all of you." The was a pause then he continued. "This may come to a shock to all of you but under unfortunate circumstances Harry Potter has changed. Due to a secret attack from Voldemort he…er….Harry Potter has now become a..well….-"

Unable to take it any longer Harry pushed open the doors with a bang drawing everyone's attention to her. The reaction she got was not the one she was expecting. All the students' mouths dropped. The guys were giving her a weird look of want and lust while the girls were giving her a look of jealousy, awe, and shock. All the teachers sat there with there mouths gapped. Quickly picking up the pace she moved and sat down next to Hermione and across from Ron.

"Thank you Harry for joining us good timing as always." Dumbledore said. Then the whole hall was filled with gasps and everyone turned to stare at her.

"Oh come on really! Who did you think I was walking in here? The toothfairy! You all should just turn around and mind your own business."

Unluckily enough for her everyone turned around but started to whisper about her. Rolling her eyes she gave Dumbledore a pointed look then waved her hand for him to continue. Dumbledore nodded and cleared his throat rather loudly gaining everyone's attention back again.

"In other news we have a new teacher in our mist. Miss Dolores Umbridge will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome her into Hogwarts with open arms and minds." All heads turned to see a small toad-like women dressed in all pink stand up with a discussed and superior look to her face.

"If you noticed," Dumbledor continued. " we also have a teacher missing from our mist. I am to inform you that Rubius Hagrid is on vacation at the moment and will not be back till the second part of the year. Here to fill in his place is-."

There was a loud bang and once again Dumbledore was interrupted as the great hall doors opened. Two figures entered the room. It appeared to be a very exhausted looking man caring a leash that was connected to a massive black dog. The man and the dog walked up towards the headmaster then stopped right in front of him.

"Sorry we were late," the man said in a weary voice. "Dog issues….you know how that is." The man rolled his eyes then said. "It's like raising a two year old. They need constant supervision." Both man laughed along with the golden trio. While the dog lowered his head and whined. Then suddenly the dog lifted its head and sniffed the air. Looking form left to right the dog then stuck his nose to the ground and started follow an invisible line to where Harry was sitting. He stopped when he caught sight of Harry and then sat down and cocked his head to the side. Harry reached out her arm and started to pet the dog. "It's me Padfoot. It's me Padfoot." The dog froze then passed out on the floor. Harry Rolled her eyes.

She looked at her friends who had amused looks on their faces. "I didn't know dogs could faint." Ron whispered to her. Harry looked at Ron with her eyebrows raised.

"Fred and Gorge gave his a slowness candy thing. He's back to normal now." Ron's face turned red while the others snickered.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that Harry."

Harry waved it off. "It's all good."

There was a moment of silence in the Great Hall. The trio and Neville turned their heads to see every one staring at them.

"Harry Potter?" The man asked in disbelief.

Harry gave a sad smile and raised her hand. "Present Professor Lupin!" There were a few laughs then but when the man fell to the ground just like the dog they laughed harder.

"Alright. Alright. Please bring your attention back to me." Dumbledore said after all the laughter started to die down. "As you can obviously see that Professor Lupin is back to teach before Hagrid returns . Please welcome him into Hogwarts." Then everyone started to clap, unlike when Umbridge was announced.

"Alright then dig in!"

With that the tables suddenly were filled with food, and every one did just that, they dug in.

AN: So I hope that you enjoyed it I had written this chapter two times then hated them both so I kindof mixed them up. Sorry if I made spelling mistakes! Oh and well I couldn't really decide on which teacher to choose umbridge or lupin and surius so I decided to add them both. Please REVIEW! Give me IDEAS on what to do next!


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: I am so sorry it's been forever my computer caught on a virus and I lost all the chapters I worked ahead in. I'm starting all over But everything turned out. Please tell me your opinions!)

CHAPTER~

"I said recheck him AGAIN!" Sirius yelled in outrage.

"Mr. BLACK! Calm yourself this instant! I already told you Miss Potter is in perfect health."

"Well clearly your missing something!"

"Oh and what would you imply I'm missing?" The angry Madam Pompfrey asked.

"Well probably the fact that My Bloody Godson is a GIRL!"

Madam Pompfrey placed her hands on her hips ready to go off on the man infront of her when Remus Lupin walked into the infirmary.

"Alright, Alright you two break it up. Your worst then a married couple." The werewolf said mockingly.

"Shut it Moony." Sirius warned Lupin. "It seems I'm the only one trying to get Harry back to normal again."The man said with a huff.

"Watch it Padfoot, I certainly hope you weren't implying that I don't care about Harry." Remus glared at his friend with a look so cold it could freeze your soul. "And I'm sure that Poppy is trying her best to change Harry back at the moment."

The said matron smiled at the werewolf then frowned at the ashamed looking man. "Thank you Mr. Lupin . Now as I was trying to tell you Mr. Black, Miss Potter's condition is permanent due to the potion she was given. And to make matters worse if we try to change her back then she will die."

Both men looked shocked not even noticing as Harry Potter walked in till she spoke rolling her eyes, "Well I could have told you that! Do you honestly think that I didn't go to St. Mungos to change back? I've known this for months!"

"That's to bad Mr-urm- Miss Potter to hear." McGonagall replied giving the girl a pitting look.

Harry waved it off. "Don't worry I've accepted it." The Professor gave the girl a look of pride and approval.

"Well I'm afraid I got some bad news for you then H-Harry." McGonagall said stumbling over Harry's name uncertainly.

Harry frowned, "Oh no what now?"

"Well it appears that the castle will not let you change dormitories. I don't think that anyone has ever told you but once you first get your dorm room assignments they stick with you unless you're a head boy or girl."

There was a moment of silence when they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"So your saying that Harry can't change back into his true gender, and has to stay a girl forever, and has to share a dorm with four teenage boys. No Freakin' Way! I won't Allow this!"

"Mr. Black-"

"Do you not see her McGonagall! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on! She's Veela hot! AND YOU WANT TO PLACE HER WITH 4 TEENAGE BOYS!"

"Mr. Black I can't do anything to change it, its-"

"Minnie, I know how these boys think! At this age all they think about is-"

"SIRIUS BLACK! You turn around and look at me THIS INSTANT!" Both adults froze and turned to face the seething girl. The windows in the infirmary began to shake.

"Don't you dare inform me on what these boys are thinking. I would KNOW! I WAS ONE AS OF TWO MONTHS AGO!" Harry roared. "Do not try to run my life Sirius Black! I can take care of myself! If you two need me I will be in MY DORM! With my ROOM MATES! Who are GUYS! Who have been guys since forever! Just like have till my birthday! So Goodbye!" Harry stormed out of the room unconsously magically slamming the doors on the way out.

Sirius Black slumped down in a chair looking pale.

"Mr. Black are you alright?"

"No I'm not. My blood pressure just went up. I now have a gorgeous teenage girl as a godchild."

"Now just wait one moment. Are you telling me your still staying in the same dorm as Seamus and Dean. I mean I don't mind Neville and Ron. They won't do anything stupid. But Seamus and Dean….I don't know…" Hermione said uncertainly as she walked along the side of Harry towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh 'Mione you to! I've lived with those two for the past five years. I can take care of myself, trust me." Harry said.

"I know you can take care of yourself Harry, I just, you know, worry."

Harry smiled at the brown haired girl then stepped into the Common Room only to be met with dead silence. Harry looked around expecting to see a pact room only to see that no one was in it.

"Weird."

Hermione looked at the other girl with a suspicious look on her face. She glanced around the room as if expecting something to pop up at her. The two shared a glance then Harry shrugged her shoulders and walked up the stares to the boys dorms.

Seamus, and Dean (Ron and Neville were looking for Harry and Hermione) where all sitting on the floor of their dorms in there pajamas, huddled together in an intense conversation. So intense that they didn't even realize as Harry walked into the room, till Seamus said in a very exasperated tone,

"Dean how many times do I have to tell you Harry is not going to be staying in this dorm any longer! Harry's a chick now!"

"I know but I read somewhere that the rooms we start with are permanent unless you are married, pregnant, or head boy/girl."

"But do you really think that McGonagall is stupid enough to let a smoken hot chick like that stay with us? I mean come on this is McGonagall! She's like a nun! There are charms on the boys side of dorms so girls under 20 can't enter same as the girls side. Plus did you see Potter! Even though he's been a he since I've known him I would still dater her!"

"Yeah I know but I read what I read, and I really do hope Harry is still with us."

"Dude I know I swear I'm going to have dreams tonight about-"

Harry let out a small cough, her cheeks bright red. She smiled uncertainly at them. Both boys immediately spun around to look at who made the noise. Upon seeing the girl both boys looked at each other, their faces an extremely bright red.

"Harry good to s-see ya m-mate!" Dean said in a stuttering high pitch 'everything is normal' type of voice.

"yeah. Good to see you two also."

There was a moment of awkward laughter followed closely by an awkward silence. Harry sighed and flicked her black ebony hair over her shoulder and plopped down on her bed and looked at Dean and Seamus.

"Yeah… so ….. I heard almost everything, and I really just wanted to say please for the love of Merlin keep your dreams to yourself Seamus!"

Seamus blushed as Harry paused then he continued. "I also wanted to say I know what your thinking, I was a boy to, so let me put this very clearly and easily: You will NOT in any Way or Form engage in any activity that involves physical contact. Except for pats on the back, High Fives, or the occasional hugs. Do I make myself clear?"

Both boys looked ashamed and slightly disappointed, but smiled at her and nodded their heads. Harry's shoulders relaxed in relief.

"So I imagine you have questions?"

There was a moment of silence then Seamus asked,

"So how are you able to stay in here?"

Harry smiled roughly at them, "What Dean said pretty much. These are permanent since the first day." Dean grinned then asked,

"So when you changed did _everything_ change or just your features and is it permanent?"

The beautiful sighed then said in a sad melodic voice, "Yes Dean _everything_ and I mean _everything_ changed. It sucks I know trust me plus if I try to turn back I will die."

The boys gave her piting looks then Seamus asked her, " so when you said we couldn't physicaly touch you, that doesn't involve seeing or anything right? Could you let us watch you put on pajamas?"

Harry looked at them her mouth a gaped. Then Dean cut in. "So do you prefer boys now or girls still?"

Harry hit her head with her palm and sighed thinking about how long the night was going to last.

(PLEASE REVIEW! Give me ideas! I'm still trying to figure out whether or not Harry should change her name or who she should end up with. HELP ME!)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry bout the wait :( still dealing with computer virus and started picking up hours at work and a ton of homework. I swear Teachers delibertly try to ruin our lives! :) Tell me what you think Comment! Next chapter is DRACO! I promise

CHAPTER 7 :)

The air was hot and humid in the chambers where Voldemort was sitting, but he did not show his discomfort, instead he just sat on his thrown drumming his evil fingers on the arm rest. Though on the outside he looked calm and uncaring, on the inside he was getting very impatient. He wanted those pictures of his future wife, and he wanted them now. He new it was only logical that Severus wouldn't be able to get him the photos that fast, but he was Lord Voldemort! He always got what he wanted when he wanted.

He almost smiled when he heard the screech of Severus's eagle, almost. Quickly he grabbed the thick envelope and opened it, grabbing the stack of pictures and looking at the first ones. Then something strange happened. His breathed stopped when he saw her, his heart sped up, and then he smiled, genially smiled! There she was standing in the middle of what he recognized as the great hall. Her face looked innocent and slightly worried, as she unconsciously bit her lip. Her face was the absolute perfection. Her curly black hair surrounded her pale face. And her body, Oh God her body! He wanted to take her right then. To hold her in his arms, to kiss, to..to…God! He flipped to the next picture. The gorgeous women was now staring at the camera in such an anger that made even him shiver in fear. Her eyes blazing an emerald green fire with a glint of something that he couldn't identify, nor did he want to. The next picture was different. It showed something that looked like a foot repeatedly kicking something black. He flipped tot the next. Which then showed the girl-no-women standing there, her middle finger covering her face.

Then for the second time in a row he did something that surprised him greatly, he laughed. Not a high pitch evil laugh, but a nice warm laugh. And though he did not notice at the moment he started to change. His eyes were now a brownish red, his face more tan, his bald head now had the brown dark hair he use to, and his nose grew back. The end of this resulted in Voldemort looking once again like a 17 year old Tom Riddle….

Harry got up out of bed and stretched her joints and muscles then looked around. As she looked around she suddenly noticed that there was nobody in the dorms.

_Hugh must of gotten ready already_, she thought with a shrug. She then went to take a shower. It felt good to have the warm water on her back, her chest, her everywhere; soaking into her bones . Once she was finished she rapped a towel around her body and walked into her dorm room. Closing the dorm door she then pulled out a muggle boom box that held her Ipod. Cranking it up loudly to her new favorite American band Nirvana she pulled out her clothes out and dropped the towel. But as she turned around to grab her clothes she tripped on the end of the bed post then trying to regain her balance she bumped into something sending both to the ground. As she hit the ground something heavy landed on top of her. Looking up she met the eyes of Ron. A very naked Ron.

That was the moment that she realized that she was naked and he was naked on top of her. Both stared at each other in shock. Then to both of their embarrassment Seamus and Dean walked in to find them, on the floor naked. Both of their mouths dropped while the other two turned bright red. Seamus face then turned to downright disappointment.

"Aww come on! You chose him over me? But-b-but I'm Irish! I even have the accent to prove it. I thought girls digged that thing! Why Har! Why!" Seamus cried in disbelief.

But before anyone had the chance to move or even speak Neville came into the room.

"Hey guys did you see my-" Neville froze completely forgetting what he was going to say. His face quickly went form the shade of a natural pink to a pure white to an odd angry red.

"What the HELL is going on HERE!" Neville yelled.

It was then Ron decided it was a good time to get off of Harry. Quickly grabbing something to cover himself with, Harry's skirt. Harry looked up to then see all three of the boys, except Neville who was glaring at Ron, staring at her naked body. She then quickly got up and grabbed a random blanket and rapped it around herself.

"N-Neville it's not what you think," Ron said frantically.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!"

"It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Oh yeah! Then what was it? Two people laying naked on each other?" he said sarcastically.

"Well….yeah. But we didn't try, its not like I would want to do anything with her! I'm mean she's deadly gorgeous, with her soft curves, pink lips, soft big b-"

"URGGGH!" Neville yelled as he launched himself at Ron and started punching him over and over again.

Harry immediately tried to break it up while the other two watched in shock. "Guys Stop! NEV STOP!" she then bent down to grab Neville and pull him away. When he suddenly throw his elbow back and smacked her in her face. She fell back on her butt, her head throbbing intensely, her blanket still covering her.

"Ow." She said softly to herself, then she saw black…

And so it came to be that Neville carrying an unconscious Harry Potter who supported a black eye, Dean, Seamus, and Ron who had two black eye, a large bruise on his left cheek and probably broken nose and wearing a skirt walked to the infirmary. Students lined the halls as they watched Neville carrying Harry who's only clothes was a blanket.

As they walked in Madame Pomprey took one look then pointed to a bed with a name tag at the end marked Harry James Potter then disappeared. Two minutes later she returned and look over the four boys and the one girl covered in a blanket only.

"Alright what happened now?"

All the boys looked sheepishly down at their feet. Ron was the first one to speak. "Well you see Madame Pompefry it all happened when I was taking a shower…."

The matron covered her ears and said," Urgh I really don't want to know! Just stop there! Here take this jar of bruise salve and get Luna Lovegood to fix your nose. Now leave!"

The boys quickly ran for the doors. As they were walking up to their dorm room Dean whispered over to Seamus, "Hey dud guess what?"

Seamus looked at Dean, "What."

"You know that blanket Harry used to cover herself up on."

"Yeah what about it."

"That is my lucky blanket I've had since I was five. It's magically charmed to appear on my bed every night."

Seamus stopped and looked at Dean who was still walking. Then Seamus started walking faster while muttering, "No way. That blanket must be lucky."

It was twelve forty-five before Harry got up. Her first thought in her mind when she opened her eyes was, _this place is too white_. Five minutes later she realized she was in the infirmary. She groaned as she remembered what happened and then decided to fall back asleep.

~COMMENT PLEASE! I NEED IDEAS!~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey so I really appreciate all the comments they helped A LOT! And I intend to use some of them. And for those who are worried about the rooming stuff don't you worry Harry is not staying with the boys forever that was there just as a step leading into another part of the story so don't threat! I am very happy about all the ideas and comments so thankyou again. This chapter is not to important but the next one will be more interesting ! Thankyou!

Chapter *8*

The old Riddle Manor was at first glance, totally empty. But if you went in and walked through a hidden door you would find a very young looking Tom Riddle. His dark brown hair was all crazed as if someone was pulling it out. His once pure white skin was now a soft golden tan. And his eyes were a soft brown that now had a glazed crazed look about them. He looked like a sixteen year old maybe seventeen. But most shocking of all about this Tom Riddle was the fact that unlike the cool not really caring Voldemort, Tom Riddle was nervously pacing around the room, glancing quite frequently at the clock ahead of him.

"He's late," Tom murmured to himself. His voice silky and panicked. Just then the doors magically burst open and a very worn Severus Snape walked in.

"Sorry my Lord, I was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. I got a way as soon as I could. Please-" Severus started saying then he looked at Tom then stopped. He froze. "Who-Who….ummmm…Who" The potion master shuddered unintelligently.

Tom sighed and scratched the side of his head. "Severus, it is I, Lord Voldemort. And I need your help. I need for you to tell me everything you can about Harry. Every memory, every thought, every thing you know about her. I also need you to start to teach her occlemuncy." The young man turned and smiled at Snape ruefully.

"I happen to know you are very good at protecting your mind, after all you have been betraying me for years and I have only just begun to figure it out." And with a thump Severus Snape fell into a dead faint…

Harry woke to the strong fragrance or flowers? Not just any kind of flowers either, this was a scent of every single flower you could think over. The smell was almost overbearing, so strong it was giving Harry a headache. Slowly Harry opened her eyes. That's when she found herself surrounded by a sea of flowers. They were everywhere on top of beds coving the floor on cabinets. Flowers of every color ranging from the sizes of medium to big. The only places uncovered was a trail leading form the door way to Harry's bed to Madame Pompfrey's rooms, and of course Harry herself.

Just then Madame Pompfrey's door just burst open. And there the older witch stood, her eyes widening in shock then narrowing in anger. Putting her hands on her hips she walked over to Harry.

"What is the meaning of this!" She said. Her tone irritated.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know Madame. I just woke up and their here."

"Oh really."

"Yes really"

"And you had no idea about them."

Harry shock her head. "I'd rather they weren't even here. Their scent is way to strong and it's giving me a headache."

"Do you know why there here?"

"How should I know." Harry then snickered. "Do ya got a secret admirer Madame?"

Madame Pompfrey gave a small smirk, "Well they're all addressed to you. So I'd say you got a lot of admirers out there." And with that she walked to her rooms.

Harry's smirk instantly dropped. "That's not funny you know!" Harry called after her, all he could here was a laugh…

It was a few hours before someone stopped in bringing more flowers. A thirteen maybe fourteen year old Hufflepuff just opened the doors with a bunch of tulips in his hands while Madame Pomprey was just removing the last twenty. The older lady turned to see who it was and saw the flower. The look of outrage appeared on her face.

"No…No No No No! No more flowers! What do you think this is? A GREEN HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT!" And just like that the small little Hufflepuff took off running with an angry healer chasing after.

'Great now the healer has gone psycho with the rest of the world.' Harry thought. Sighing she slowly shifted in her bed out of boredom. 'Why am I even here? I feel fine… I only have a tiny little headache.'

Then with that thought she got out of her bed and stretched her muscles and unknowingly transfiguring her hospital gown into her Hogwarts uniform. Looking around for any sign of Madam Pompfrey she silently made her way to the door. But just as she walked out a voice stopped her.

"Harry! Just what do you think your doing?"

'Darn! It's Neville!'

"Umm…. Actually I was just leaving. Since every thing was fine with me…umm…. Madame Pompfrey let me go." Harry looked at Neville with a look of innocence.

"Is that so Miss Potter?" Spoke a new voice. 'Shoot its Madame Pompfrey! What am I going to say now.'

"I really don't remember saying that. Infact I am slightly worried about your health now, because if I'm right I'd say your either lying or delusional."

Harry sighed, her face turning into a soft frown. She her face turned into a very happy smile. "You know what Madame I think your going senile. You obviously told me I could leave so I'll just be heading to my room."

Both people looked at her with frowns then pointed into infirmary, "Bed."

And with that Harry marched unhappily to her bed as her clothes transfigured back…

It had been 8 hours 4 minutes and 28-29-30 seconds that Harry had been in bed. She figured that she could have been out 5 hours ago but personally she thought Madame Pompfrey took the whole senile comment to personally and was keeping her here for punishment. But she totally had it coming, she started the whole thing with the delusional comment. Over the past 6 hours it had been pretty much dead and so dully boring she almost died. But then one of the most bazaar things happened.

~flashback~

Harry was laying on her bed watching the white walls with the most bored expression on her face when Ron appeared in the door with a banquet of tulips.

"Hay Harry I'm really sorry about you being hit…and …..er…um….. everything else." Ron said quietly as he walked toward her blushing a brilliant red color all the way to the tops of his ears.

Harry laughed. "Yeah its alright I'll be more careful next time to lock the doors and stuff." There was a moment of awkward silence when Ron looked at her uncomfortably.

"Um so you know how I'm not really good with talking about feeling Har?"

Harry snicked,, "You Ron , not good with your feelings! Well I never would've guessed!"

Ron laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, Well anyways I just wanted to tell you that while I think that you are very, very pretty I just can't think of you in a romantic way, Har. Your like my best friend.

Harry laughed. "Oh don't worry Ron I don't have any romantic feelings about you either, cause your 'like my best friend' too."

They both laughed for a while and talked about dumb stuff when they were suddenly interrupted by Malfoy. Harry could barely contain her shock when the stuck up blonde appeared in the infirmary with a box of chocolates and an appearance of friendliness.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked sharply. His eyes narrowing on the box of chocolates.

Malfoy with a smile on his face began to walk forward then stopped in front of Harry's bed and set the box of chocolates on the side of her bed.

"I just wanted to give Harry some chocolates." The blonde said with a shrug.

"Why?" Ron asked

Draco ignored Ron and looked at Harry while sighing unhappily. "I realized this year that I was a jerk to you for the past five years. So I came here as a gesture saying sorry and the chocolates as a truce between us. I hope that we can just start all over."

Malfoy looked at Harry with big silver eyes pleading her to agree, while Ron stood there looking at Harry while his eyes would occasionally glance suspiciously at Malfoy. Harry looked at the chocolate and then at Malfoy and then at Ron and then at the chocolate. Then she slowly held out her hand and said, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

Malfoy beamed at her and took her small hand in his and said happily, "Hi Harry, I'm Draco."

"Alright! Alright Malfoy that's enough kindness today, go beat up a little kid or something, your scarring me." Ron said with a frown. But Malfoy just smiled and skipped, yes I said it , skipped to the door. Just turning before it he turned around and looked at Harry with happy eyes.

"I'll see you later Haary."

Harry smiled uncertainly and said, "Bye Draco." And with that Draco left.

~end of flashback~

"Miss Potter. Miss Potter. MISS POTTER!"

Harry jumped out of her flashback and looked up to see the smug face of the psycho healer (Madame Pompfrey's new nickname).

"Yes."

"Your free to go young lady. Here are your clothes and once your done report into your Head of House's Office."

"Really!"

"Yes really now get out of my sight! I want to have just a little brake before your back here again."

"I always knew you loved me Madame!" Harry said mockingly.

"Yes, yes well now skedaddle."

Harry smiled, He was finally getting out of this place for good! Now all he had to worry about was Professor McGonagall.

(Hey so I am welcoming any ideas! Tell me what you think!)


End file.
